


Bones in the Ocean

by Neon_Opal



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Existential Angst, Gen, Growing Old, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, No Sex, Ocean, Pirates, Reminiscing, Sad, deaths implyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack rows out in a small boat and contimplates, friendships, life, death and everything...he never expected to grow old.<br/>"I remember the fallen do they think of me...for our souls in the ocean together will be"<br/>Inspired by a sea shanty called "Bones in the Ocean" by the Longest Johns - it explains the mood of this. It's on their FB page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones in the Ocean

~*~

 

Captain Jack Sparrow rowed out further and further, it was difficult, more and more each time he did so, he was getting old. He had not expected to get old. There was no one left. Even Elizabeth and Will had left him. There was only the rum and the sea. They were the only constants. He pulled up the oars and let the small boat bob on the current while he took another swig of rum and smelled the salt and listened to the gulls and the waves. The water was black as the abyss and the white foam a disillusion of hope dissolving away in a moment. He though on his friends, crew mates, lovers. Did any of them think of him, wherever they were? The ocean was unforgiving, his mistress, he would let her take him if not now soon.

 

the end

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> the notes could be longer than the story- but the song says a lot if you go listen. And if you are musically adventurious as I am listen to others. They can be melancoly, irrevernt or bawdy. The songs people worked to and lived to on the sea when there were no digital music devices. They stir a much passion in me as any of the other diverse styles I like and inspired another story and likley will more.


End file.
